This invention relates to new and useful improvements in automatic devices for automobiles and the like and constitute an improvement over my U.S. Pat. No: 3,740,564 entitled AUTOMOBILE STARTING DEVICES.
The present device simplifies the operation and as well enables a greater variety of functions to be programmed.